nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Regaliorum
* First of all: welcome! Welcome to every new user and welcome to those who already live here quite some time!! * I'm Yuri Medvedev and this is my talkpage. If you have anything to say - formal or personal - you can say it here. * If you have any questions, you can ask them here or address them to King Dimitri I * For older messages, see the archive ... First Time I really don't know how to put up candidancies and stuff like that, since they begin May 9th. there still federal elections. I'll learn by observing this one time Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:18, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :We did not decide that yet. . . —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:59, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Marcus can always decide when new elections are to be held: if he steps down we automatically enter new elections. @Marcus: I'm willing to help you set up the elections forum, but it isn't too hard. 05:43, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh what i also meant was the page is locked, so only admins can edit the page. Marcus/Michael Villanova 10:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :I will unlock it. Just you make sure no-one is to file candidacies or the like just yet. 10:39, May 9, 2011 (UTC) will do. Marcus/Michael Villanova 10:50, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Adding Adoha Hey Yuri, could you add Adoha to the list of places in Lovia that are on the left side of the Main Page? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm afraid I don't quite follow here. What list is it you are talking about? 13:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Excuse me, it's on the right side of the main page. Click the logo/wordpress, and it will take you to the main page, which is where a bunch of important information is. There, you will see a list of towns and cities and villages on the central/right side of the page. I want you to edit the page and add Adoha to them. (The page is locked) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll add it. 14:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late comment. The wiki doesn't post changes to the main page on recent activity, how bitchy. Anyway, the towns are supposed to be in alphabetical order. And also, make sure Adoha is still not mentioned as a hamlet. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. 15:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Will you stand for PM? I think you should - you are after all one of the most experienced users. You could count on my support. --Semyon 18:15, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :If yuri wants i'd let him. But so far CPL.nm has put me foward as PM candidate, and so far the only one in the race. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I challenge you to a duel, Sir Knight! Pick up the glove! The Master's Voice 18:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I will! Not to be cocky but CPL.nm is da best Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Bring it on bitch! I beat your red commie ass every day! But I'm a noble spirit so I'll probably allow you to win. As an act of mercy. The Master's Voice 19:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::That's what a loser would say Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::You know what, I'm not going to run for PM to ensure that Master doesn't win. I'm not going to split the votes. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:14, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::What, you hate me that much sir? The Master's Voice 07:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Semyon: Marcus is our candidate, but if I would win I have no choice but to take up the post. 07:23, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::We should start with doing seperate elections for the Prime Minister, and we should also set up a chain of command for the position of Prime Minister. Nathaniel Scribner 07:29, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I do support the separate elections, but that would require a rewriting of the Constitution. Something for the next Congress thus. 07:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't hate you, I dislike rightists. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Of course! Well sir, I do not dislike leftists. I just dislike most of what you stand for. The way I see it, most of you are total sell-outs. Weak and feeble sheep, slaves of conformity and randomness. But then again, no two people are entirely the same. The Master's Voice 11:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Uh, sure. That applies to me as well. Also, stop calling me sir. It's disrespectful. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:40, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::How come me calling you "Sir" is disrespectful"? Your character name led me to believe you are not a lady. The Master's Voice 11:43, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Because: 1, it makes me seem formal, which I'm not, and 2, it is being a slave of conformity. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:00, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I wish we had a system like Britian's where you ride a seat get it? Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:51, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::@Master: slaves of conformity? I take it you are not familiar with the writings of Marcuse and his fellow thinkers of the Frankfurter School? Conformity is what we are fighting, destroy the oppressing constructs of men... 05:32, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Yuri, can you unprotect King Arthur III of Lovia? It seems to be protected for no good reason, and I need to make some revisions to it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:24, May 18, 2011 (UTC)